Thoughts On A Wedding Night
by Laeta
Summary: Poem. I challenge you To do as I do Discover my pattern Then write your own In the manner I have shown. [GC]


Disclaimer: _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ does not belong to me. The characters are full of inspiration, intelligence, and intrigue that I can't help but borrow them a short while. I heartily enjoy the show and its premise. The events of this story are mine, but the characters are definitely not.

Author's Note: This is for b8kworm. Thank you for watching CSI in the first place. Thank you for getting me hooked. You know that I'll make you sorry for it.  
I don't normally do poetry so let me know how this goes. If you find this horrible, let me know *please*; that way, I'll just keep to my prose.  
For the graveshiftcsi groupies, as always.

Archives: the Graveyard, ShipperworldCSI, Working Love, mine. Anybody else, email me. I like to go visiting.

Pairing(s): G/C

***** ***** ***** 

Title: Thoughts On A Wedding Night

Author: Laeta  
E-mail: ladylaeta@yahoo.com

  


Another day, perhaps at another space,  
A moment like this would never take place.  
A few more steps bring me closer only a pace.  
An infinite number of emotions cross your face.

Beyond your eyes, I see no inner turmoil  
Because all the problems over which we toil  
Became suddenly trodden into the soil  
Before our wishes they had power to foil.

"Catherine." I say your name on a wish.  
Can you see I offer my heart to you on a silver dish?  
Crazy this is, only you have the ability to replenish  
Cisterns of love, which have diminish.

Desire floods quickly through my veins.  
Does the same happen to you?  
Do you feel my love in all that I do?  
Dare me to say all that I cannot restrain?

Easily, together we throw caution to the moon  
Even as the wind begins to swoon.  
Easing close you, I pull your body to spoon,  
Erasing all past pain, this first kiss of ours is a boon.

For an instant, I pull back to gaze with wonder beginning to spill.  
Fingering your face gently, why is it that you remain still?  
Finally, I forget my doubts as you smile with expectant thrill.  
Fevered kisses continue to exercise our combined will.

Gently, I ease you on your back, caressing the whole way.  
Gradually, like a dance remembered, our clothes melt away.  
Gazing into your eyes, you grin; I know you like to play.  
Giving myself up to your touch, I feel myself sway.

How lovely you appear before me wrapped in a moan,  
High words of the bards will never compare.  
Hearing your pleasure on this night we share,  
Happiness overwhelms my heart as we become one.

In the bathing glow of the fire's light,  
I saw, for the first time, your flight  
Into the oblivion of pure, innocent delight  
In that instant, I lost my might.

Just as I follow you into bliss,  
Joy floods me since I cannot dismiss  
Jerks of my willful body with your kiss  
Jauntily, awareness returns with nothing amiss.

Keeping you in the strong circle of my arm,  
Knowing you trust me to keep you out of the way of harm.  
Keenly, I know my life, my soul, my heart are yours to warm.  
Knots reform in my gut as your continue your charm.

Lingering, your touch goes and comes, here and there, hard and soft.  
Looks take in disheveled appearances when control we finally regain.  
Loving the way your eyes glaze, I opt to take you under again.  
Long into the night, slowly and numerously, I take you aloft.

Morning arrives quickly on the heels of this spring dawn.  
Maybe it will hold off a while longer as I watch you yawn.  
More feelings of tenderness and deep love continue to spawn  
Much of it due to the heated gazes over which we fawn.

Nuzzling, I am grateful for the companionship of which we rave.  
Nothing would have made the night better than this save  
Nurturing this contentment since it will always be you I crave.  
Never again will loneliness encourage the way we behave.

Only wishing that time would someday arrive at a stop,  
Or allow us to continue this interlude until with death I drop.  
Once awake, you call home to hear news to remain atop.  
Offhandedly, I realized that I am uncaringly grinning like a sop.

Pleased that all is well at home, I return to my love's full attention.  
Pressing yourself against me, you seduce me with your wiles.  
Pleasure courses through me again with the speed of many miles.  
Perfectly, we know the future will arrange itself without retention.

Questing, my hands reach out to hold you face as time I try to bide.  
Quelling my need, I seek only to ride out with you in the tide.  
Quivering, your body settles naturally to my side.  
Quoting, I cannot help but say, "I love you," with complete pride.

Reveling in your brilliant beauty and natural wit,  
Rosy hues color your cheeks as you complete the writ.  
Rambling, you sweetly call my name, "Gil, you're such a twit.  
"Remember this always: I love you. Can you recall that little bit?"

Smiling your happiness, I coax you out of bed  
Since it was time for us to have our stomachs fed.  
Showering together, I think over every blessing I ever read.  
Sometimes it is the simplest things for which we wed.

Today is the first day of the rest of our new existences.  
The time had arrived, for in a single moment, everything shatters  
Then we confessed our thoughts and nothing else matters  
Though we already shared all in other instances.

Under the umbrella of a love so pure,  
Under the shield of a friendship so sure,  
Under the bandage of a future now ensure,  
Unescaping truth, for all things sad, lonely, and painful, a cure.

Very soon, this interlude will complete.  
Volumes of love will now forever replete.  
Vainly I may try, on my feelings, to temper, to mete.  
Voluntarily, I concede the lack of a reason to compete.

Wedding bliss never ends,  
Whether or not specific notice one attends  
We, together, will travel the future road full of bends,  
Worrying over Lindsey and fixing her future rends.

X times infinity is too short a time, for only  
Yesterday, all our troubles have conceded.  
You are all that I needed.  
Zion is no longer a better haven for me solely.

***** ***** *****  
© RK 07.Dec.2002


End file.
